The Ten Rules For a Health Relationship
by Sugar-Plum-Demon
Summary: Each relationship has Ten rules. Here is Daryl's and Carol's. The Ten things with Ten small one-shots.


_I was flicking through one of the magazines you get while waiting for the doctor to see you and there was an article about the ten things any relationship needs and has and then I became pregnant with this little plot zombie bunny. And for those who follow my secrets story a chapter will be due up today or tomorrow. For those who dont read it you should._

**#1 Empathy.**

Not many people in the prison liked Merle. Heck Glenn, Maggie and Michonne hated the son of a bitch. But he was Daryl's brother. Daryl's last living family member. He had been Daryl's only brother, his big brother and he loved him.

"Daryl" the soft hum of Carol's voice floated throught the dark cell. "Can I come in?" she asked. She just got a grunt in responce. She quietly stepped into the cell towards the bed where she could see Daryl laid face away from her. She just sat on the very edge of the bed not moving to touch him in comfort or utter a word of condolance.

"Does it go 'way?" Daryl's broken whisper asked.

"No. The pain of losing my Sophia is still there"Carol said, finally reaching out and squeazing his ankle in comfort. "But it gets easier. I know it wasn't my fault. I know she loved me and I know she knows I loved her" The cell went silent again, Daryl slowly started to sit up.

"Daryl, Mere loved you. That is why he did what he did, to protect you"

"before, he were gone, bu' I knew he was alive out there. Now he-"Daryl stopped his voice thick. Carol pulled him to her, wrapping her thin arms around his well built frame. Tears matting her shirt to her shoulder. She would comfort him, just like he tried when Sophia died.

**#2 Acceptance.**

Carol trailed hot wet kisses down Daryl's throat. Daryl's hands rested on the soft skin of he hip, slowly riding her shirt up her stomach to her chest. His thumb ghosted over the front of her bra making her gasp into his neck. Pulling his shirt over his head was a big step for Daryl, he never let anyone see him with out his shirt on, ashamed of his scars. But in the heat of the moment he forgot about them. Lowering a now topless and braless Carol on to her back. She leaned up and kissed a violent burn that marked Daryl's shoulder, making Daryl shudder and closes his eyes a small soft groan leaving his lips. Kissing the small old belt buckle gashes. Apply love into each one. Accepting each of Daryl's scars.

**#3 Chemistry**

Powdered custard was what Glenn considered his greatest find. Just add water and mix and instant custard. Everyone recieved a bowl and spoon and wet off into the hot summer yard.

"Ya gonna end up killing me one day woman" Daryl said his voice husky. Carol turned around licking the custard from her sppon.

"Why?" Carol asked innocently. swirling her sppon around in the watery custard before licking it.

"You bloody well know why" he growled his face inches from hers. A shy but bright smile appeared on her lips when she realised what Daryl was saying.

"Oh" she said " Who knew the great Daryl dixon is turned on by custard" She teased. "

Not just custard woman. You" He breathed against her skin.

"Well Dixon, I believe everybody is out side"

"No chance of being interupted"

" Me you and my custard"

**#4 Steadfastness.**

"Carol ya think you can squeaze throw that 'lil gap?" Daryl asked hopefully if someone was going to leave alive it was going to be Carol. They were in the back of a shop. Walkers banging and pushing on the door. The small window could possibly fit Carol but not Daryl. "No" Carol said. "Yeah you will, ya tiny" "No, as in I ain't leaving Daryl" she said her voice hard and stern daring him to argue. "Carol, please just get out. Run back to the Car" "No. If we hold out they will leave. That and Maggie and Glenn may kill 'em" "I ain't willing to take that risk, Carol" "tough" "God woman, you're being a fool"

**#5 Goals. **

Before the dead started walking, peoples goals were a better car, a bigger house, a promotion. Now it was survive the winter. Get food. Stay alive. Goals in peoples relationships were marriage, children, moving in together. It has all changed. Now winning the smallest games were the best goals. "

Relax" Daryl said. Watching Carol throw the dart.

"Ouch" Maggie said when once again Carol missed the bullseye. On the last supply run, Glenn picked up some cards and a dart board with two darts. The aim of the game was to get the most bulleyes or closest to bulleye as possible.

"Calm down Korea, Me and Carol still have two more bulleyes then you and Maggie" Daryl said taking his shot, hitting bulleye.

**#6 Generosity**

"Here" Carol handed Daryl the rest of her rice. "You need to eat more than I do"

"How did you figure that?" Daryl ask taking the bowl off of her.

"You have been out on a hunting trip for two days with only a one day supply. Eat up"she said. Daryl glanced over at her. He started to pull of his poncho.

"Ya need to more than me" Daryl said mimicking her words pulling the poncho around her.

"Thanks"

**#7 Priorities.**

The first thing she felt was a sudden throbbing pain. She had fallen down a small beck and hit her head. Her clothes wet and her forehead bleeding. Not he best hunting trip Daryl had taken her on. They had been tracking a deer for the last three hours, snagging ten squirels, three birds and four rabbits and a wild turkey along the way.

"Carol, ya hurt" Daryl muttered kneeling down the water of the beck next to her.

"The deer?" she asked standing up looking for it.

"I let it go, ya fell down the beck"

"But it could have feed the group for a week"

"You are more important then a deer, and this lot will feed them for a good week and a half"

**#8 Trust.**

"Daryl, what are you doing?" Carol giggled as Daryl's rough hands can on her shoulders before wrapping a scarf over her eyes.

"Surprise" was all he said. They went up many stairs.

"Daryl?"she asked once they stopped. Still blind folded.

"Do you trust me?" He asked his hans coming to settle on her hips .

"With my life" she muttered.

"take the blind fold off" as she did she realised she was on the edge of the prison roof. The sky was beautiful. Billions of stars shun down on them.

"This is beautiful Daryl thanks" she said kissing him on the side of his mouth, a blush tainting hs cheeks.

**#9 Communication.**

Carol knew what it meant when Daryl gave her that look. It was a form of silent communication the pain expression on his face. Someone had died. It was an awful death, the elderly couple Mr and Mrs Brawns. Mr Brawns died in his sleep came back and ate Mrs Brawns. Carol had gotten on well with Mrs Brawns she helped patch up clothes and talked with Carol while she cooked and cleaned. The look Daryl sent her was the look that clealy said, turn away. Rick and Glenn were carrying the bodies in the bloodied sheets. Turning her head away from them but keeping Daryl's gaze. Some times silent communication was all it took to comfort someone.

**#10 Comittment**

The weight felt odd in her hands. A simple ring, pulled from a walkers hand. A leather chain for it to ang from her neck was attached to it.

"I Love you, my way of showing it. Yer mine for ever" Daryl said, his head red with a blush.

"Love you too" she said kissing him.

" I ain't gonna share you" she mutered putting the necklace on

_What did you all think? Good? Bad? anything? It was just an idea. Also I am considering whether or not I should do a team prison version or this and or a glaggie version._


End file.
